


Granddaddy's a God

by westcoastmalone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westcoastmalone/pseuds/westcoastmalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Enterprise arrives in Asgard, Jim isn't prepared to see his Great-Grandfather again, nor explain this to his crew. Thankfully Leonard is more flexible than Jim thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granddaddy's a God

It was supposed to be an unknown planet with conditions similar to that of Earth in the mid 22 century. It was supposed to have a race of humanoids with limited technology. It was supposed to be one of Jim Kirk’s great missions to ‘seek out new life’ and all that jazz. It wasn’t supposed to have his great-grandfather waiting for him in full armor with a large smile on his face and arms opened wide.

“James! We have been waiting for your arrival for some time Grandson! I am most pleased to welcome one of the sons of my line to my home!” Before Jim could do anything but gawk, and the security team to do much more than put a hand on their phasers, Jim Kirk – prized captain of the USS Enterprise – was swept into an embrace by the much larger, much more primitive looking man – who was apparently Jim’s grandfather?

“What the? What are you? How the hell?” Jim didn’t remember the older man’s embraces being any less overwhelming then when he was 5.

“I have not seen you in many years! How tall you have grown, but not broad enough! You have slackened your training! Or has young Tiberius’ teachings finally taken root? You were my hope for another warrior of my line you know!”

“Captain, I believe introductions are in order?” Spock’s curiosity was viciously peaked. This was a man who did indeed bear some resemblance to his captain – approximately 11.89 percent, unusually high for alien species – and was very much a mirror image of the captain’s late father – an unprecedented 90.975 percent. Such a statistic could indicate that there was indeed some familial gene sharing, but that probability was 0.0000000027%.

“Who is your strange friend James? And you must bring the rest of your crew down to Asgard! I have assembled a feast for your arrival!” Thor’s enthusiasm never dimmed, ever. Like in the history of ever. 

“TIME OUT! What the hell are you doing here Thor? Asgard’s supposed to be unreachable from anything short of the Bifrost! YOU told me that for years!” Jim’s head was spinning too fast, he needed to focus one thing at a time. He wanted to pace, he wanted his chair, and probably most importantly, he wanted him and Leonard in their quarters so he could rant and rave about family and then fall asleep in his Doctor’s arms.

“Forgive me James, but it is a lie I was sworn not to tell long before your birth” the older man-alien?- looking contrite explained. “That you have finally crossed the stars on your own to Asgard, shows that Midgard is finally able to take its place in Yygarsil!”

“Thor.... you better start at the beginning, and explain it to EVERYONE”

 

Thor was indeed very explanatory after a few steins of mead. Apparently he was a part of a long ago planetary defence squad known as ‘the Avengers initiative’. He spent many years secretly, and not so secretly (“YOU MEAN THAT CRATER WAS YOU?!?!?”), defending the small planet. During this time, he took a lovely astrophysicists as his wife (maybe marrying doctors that were out of his league was genetic?), and had a single child. Thor was eventually called back to Asgard to rule on his father’s throne, leaving behind his daughter and unborn grandchild. The ‘Avengers’ did fine without him, as did his progeny, but Thor still would travel back every few centuries to meet his grandchildren and tell them stories of the shining city of Asgard; Which is how Jim met the man.

Jim was most worried how Bones would take this bombshell. Leonard had this thing about secrets now that they were married, and it wasn’t that Jim had lied to the man, but he never really told him this either. Later in the rooms provided by Jim’s step-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Leonard let it loose, that he didn’t really care.

“Kid, you aren’t the only one with an interesting ancestor” 

“Bones, my grandfather’s, grandfather’s, grandfather’s grandfather is the Norse God of Thunder, and King of a foreign planet! How can you top that! I would really like to know!”

“... Remember when you once upon a time asked me why I had a bow and arrow tattoo?”

“Ye-ah?”

“My gradpap once upon a time was known to fly around Greece and shoot people with one”

Jim paused for a moment, “Are you serious?”

“Yup, Grandpap was Cupid. Mine’s more famous than yours, so I win. Remind me to invite him for drinks when we get earthside.”


End file.
